The instant invention relates generally to dolls and more specifically it relates to a doll with angel wings.
Numerous dolls have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be fabricated into many different forms. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.